turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Mammals
A "felids" sub-category may proof useful sooner rather than later. According to Steven Silver, the story "Moso", reprinted in Reincarnations, is about a world where "cats are large enough to hunt large prey." I'm assuming that means "house cats", since tigers and lions have no difficulty in hunting large prey in OTL. TR 18:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe they mean much larger prey still, like rhinos and elephants? Or even moose and buffalo--''Can'' lions and tigers hunt buffalo? I really have no idea. Turtle Fan 21:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ironically, I watched a special today that featured footage of a pride of lions taking down a full-grown female hippo, and then its calf. So, if they put their mind to it, a buffalo would probably be no problem..... TR 04:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::A pride of lions, perhaps. Tigers hunt solo most of the time. That's got to limit their options, even though they are more formidable than the lion if you compare specimens on a one-to-one basis. Turtle Fan 04:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I came here to suggest giving the cats their own, umm, subcat. I see it's one of those suggestions that's already been brought up and dropped but not rejected. I'd like us to reconsider it. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :I think I let it go because although I was able to find a copy of "Moso" online one day, the story was removed not long after. Without that story to "anchor" the category, it didn't seem all that urgent. :I certainly don't object to the category. TR (talk) 04:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mixing Species With Individuals The change in categories Matthew made in Walrus (The Mammyth) from "Non-Human Characters" to "Mammals" which I undid has made me realize we should separate Species descriptions from individuals. This would parallel what we have now for the existing sub-cats where we have, for instance, "Canids" containing Species and then a sub-sub-cat of "Canid Characters‎" for individuals. I propose we create a "Mammalian Characters" sub-cat for the individuals. However, this would be for non-sentient animals. The Walrus from The Mammyth would remain in "Non-Human Characters" because he is not your typical animal but a sentient being. Likewise, we move Dmitri Romanov there since he retains his human intelligence despite being transformed into a hedgehog. ML4E (talk) 18:20, December 1, 2018 (UTC) :Sounds good. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:55, December 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed. TR (talk) 19:03, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Artiodactyls This category is getting Artiodactyl-heavy (including one or two in "The Mrem Go West" that I haven't gotten to yet), may be time for another branching.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 21:44, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :Having to Google what the hell an Artiodactyl is, I think setting up a subcat of that nature will cause nothing but confusion. If someone wants to see what there is about goats or pigs or whatever, then its right here and easy to see. Its not very crowded and categorizing so only a biologist can find anything is pretty useless. ML4E (talk) 21:58, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I quite agree. That is not a user-friendly sub-cat. Thanks for mentioning goats and pigs, ML4E, because I wasn't going to bother looking it up. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:57, July 27, 2019 (UTC)